


Sonia 1

by SoniaEarpHaught



Series: WayhaughtAdoptionAU [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Adoption, Domestic, F/F, Human/Revenant Hybrids, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoniaEarpHaught/pseuds/SoniaEarpHaught
Summary: This is my Wayhaught adoption AU collection.In it you will find domestic bliss (and maybe a little angst) for everyone's favourite Pergatory County Sherif and Human Angel Hybrid.Anyway, the much requested, Wayhaught Adoption AU.





	Sonia 1

Nicole opened a door to the storage room behind the revenant homestead.

A beam of late afternoon sunlight streamed in the through opened door, golden in the thick dust. Past aged hulks of ATVs and rusted out farming equipment, Nicole saw something else that seemed out of place in this decaying mound of rural detritus, a pair of intense blue eyes. A girl.

Her face was almost as dirty as the farm machinery around her and and her wispy blonde hair was greasy and caked in what looked like soot.

“There’s a kid back here!” Nicole yelled over shoulder.

She took a ginger step towards the girl.

“Hey, I got you, it’s okay,” she soothed the girl as she put her arms under the girl’s arms and lifted her up. 

The girl clung to Nicole’s neck with a vice like grip to match any revenant or criminal Nicole had dealt with, but despite being firm enough to wake the dead, the girl managed to cling tight to her without hurting or choking her neck…

She came out into the main room of the house where the rest of her team were.

“What the hell?” said Wynonna.

 

“So…” Nedly said. “What was a little girl doing in that revenant nest? Is she missing?”

They were back at the sheriff’s station and the little girl sat in a chair in sherif Nedley’s office, disquietingly still.

“She won’t let anyone get near her enough to clean her up and she won’t talk or tell us her name,” Nedly continued.

“She seemed perfectly fine latching onto Nicole’s neck at the revenant homestead,” Wynnona said. 

She looked down to break eye contact. 

“Just saying…”

“She won’t talk to anybody,” Nedley said. “She won’t even let anyone touch her, she just sits there and stares.”

“Lemme try, I’m great with kids,” Wynonna said.

Nedley and Nicole both gave her incredulous looks.

“Okay, fine…” Wynonna said. “But I should at least try, I’m the only one here who made one and nobody else here is making any progress.”

Nedly and Nicole followed Wynonna through the glass door.

“Hey,” Wynonna said, crouching in front of the little girl. “I know it’s pretty lame and boring here, amiright?”

The little girl conintued to stare into space past Wynonna.

She gestured back at Nicole and Nedly with her thumb.

Wynonna moved closer in to look the little girl in the face directly.

This time, the little girl actively moved her eyes to look away, but still said nothing.

“That’s a pretty cool looking bunny,” Wynonna said, indicating the filthy, floppy eared white bunny she held in the same vice-like grip she’d held Nicole’s neck with earlier.

“C’mon,” she said. “I’m just gonna grab you so we can…”

Wynonna tried to pick up the little girl to take her off to clean her up. Now the little girl really objected.

She made a loud, unintelligible noise of protest, somewhere between a shriek and a groan and started flailing her arms. She waked Wynonna and she flew backwards with a force not seeming to match the little girl’s dominative size.

“No…Okay, you go girl,” Wynonna said, standing up, her palms raised in surrender. “Don’t let anyone touch you without your consent.”

She turned back to Nicole and Nedley.

“I don’t know what to do,” she said. “She’s crazy strong and clearly does not want to be touched.”

“Well, Let me at least try,” Nicole said. “She let me pick her up at the homestead.”

Nicole walked over to the little girl and crouched down to look her in the eye.

“Hey,” Nicole said. “My name’s Nicole, and this,” she jerked her chin over her shoulder. “Are my fiends, Wynonna, and Sherif Nedley.”

The little girl’s eyes followed over Nicole’s shoulder to Wynonna and Nedley before returning to Nicole’s face.

“We’re just gonna take you and clean you up and ask you some questions, okay?” she asked.

The little girl nodded.

“What’s your name?” Nicole asked.

“Sonia…” the little girl said timidly.

“Why don’t you take her home with you?”

Nicole looked up at them with confusion.

“You’re the only one she’ll talk to, so it’s either you or social services and if how she behaved with Wynonna’s any indication…” Nedley said.


End file.
